The Battle for Ixeodel, A Pokemon War
by Mrrego01
Summary: Long ago, before pokemon were under the rule of humans, there was Ixeodel, utopia for pokemon one and all.Unfortunately,like all utopias it has to end some time. War has broken out, and has been raging for far too long. The end is only barely in sight for our 18 heros.
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

In a time long before Pokemon obeyed the orders of humans... There was Ixeodel...

A utopia for Pokemon of all types and origins,life was good, just as Arceus intended. But peace was not long, for the first time in Ixeodel's history, there was conflict.  
A question was Posed to Ixeodel by an Alakazam by the name of Roy, he spoke of revolution from Arceus, " he created us to be potentially more powerful than even he is, but he has kept it a secret from us" he would call in the streets of the kingdom of iron, " and he intends to bring to us judgement if we are not prepared to fight him." His speeches were convincing enough that the temple of arceus was stormed, and the topic was made public to all the tribes.  
This created more conflict... Many agreed with Roy, " we have seen people more powerful than Arceus could even dream to be" they would say in anger. Some said Arceus was to be followed and Roy was nothing but a blasphemous worm, "can those pokemon create the land and the life on it?!" They would protest. And then there were those who did not know who to believe, choosing their gut instinct over any fact or opinion, " but what if Arceus doesn't care about any of this?" They would question.  
This conflict escalated heavily, from a squabble, to a conflict, to a battle, to a war. The war raged with countless deaths, and horrible battles.  
Arceus looked down at what he had done and was dismayed. In attempt to fix what he had done he created titans, legendary Pokemon to fix this, to his greater dismay, the legionaries also took sides.

Along with this new conflict, the types began to split into tribes. The Kingdom of Iron quickly rose to power, led by dictator Frisk. An Aggron who seeks power beyond anything else. He has murdered for his rule and will do it again if anyone dares defy him. he rules his land with an iron fist, and because of this, in battle his troops display a kind of merciless bloodcrazed hunger for death and power. This has caused trouble for likes of the Electric Tribe, the neighboring territory. Their king, an electivire by the name of Mordecai, denied Frisk of the electric's innovations and technology, their city was put into ruins and only a few cities have managed to rebuild, there is a tension between the two tribes that has not died down since the day of Frisk's actions. There are many more tales of destruction and hate that generated throughout the years...  
The war raged on for many years longer until the decade of peace... This is the tale... Of the final War of Ixeodel


	2. Chapter 2: Nash

A sandslash walks silently through the raging sandstorm, the rough leather hat he has on waves violently on his head. He slowly adjusts the brimmed hat and continues to walk. "The storm rages, like a disobedient child being punished" he said as a wave of coarse and hot sand cascaded on his body, "its rage only becoming more intense with each step closer to my destination" he said again moving his hand infront of his face to shield his eyes from another wave. "As if Destiny itself were warning me of some kind of danger" he frowned and glared deep into the brunt of the storm. "Unfortunately, Destiny must have me mistaken for someone who cares." He scoffed and trudged deeper into the storm. For more time, the sandslash walked in silence, only stopping to reflect on the world around him. Not that anything had changed in the desert, The queen had still done nothing for her people, food was scarce, and the economy was becoming worse and worse. These weren't the things he was reflecting on, no, he was reflecting on who he had killed there... And for what reason. He of course regretted some, did not regret some, and had completely forgotten about some. Regardless he moved on the desert, searching for whoever had called him. Until he finally found the place.

The guards stopped him abruptly, "what business do you have here... Devil?" A Diggersby growled as he held his spear out to block the sandslash's path. The sandslash smiled, "and what have I done to deserve such a title, I am no devil, I am just one who does what he wills" he said. The diggersby growled again, "you are coming awfully close to admitting your crimes" he spat, the sandslash shrugged, " and yet no one will believe you, you are not the person I have come to see... Unfortunately, I was sent a message to meet someone here" He said flashing a piece of very dirty parchment. The guard squinted his eyes, "enter... I will be checking your guest when you leave" the sandslash chuckled as he walked through the gates, "if I were going to kill him I wouldn't have stopped to ask your permission" he explained slyly and walked away without another word. The city streets were poor and dirty. Not one family looked as though they had eaten anything of substance in a very long time. He walked past a child on the corner with a bucket, "my parents were killed in battle, please donate coins **every little bit helps"** the sign said, he passed by it and froze, only a few copper coins were scattered in the bucket. the sandslash bent down and put a silver coin in the bucket and looked the child in the eye with a gleaming bit of hope, then stood and walked away without a word. As he walked farther down the streets, the level of poverty went down ever so slightly, the closer he got to that city's capital building, the less poverty stricken its people were. Finally he made it to the place where he was to meet this mystery pokemon.

"Ah, Nash, glad you could make it" A Krookodile smiled, "it's me Danny, the guy who sent you that message" he said looking around the room. They had met in a dark room behind the capitol building, "I suppose you want to know what the job is huh?" he asked tilting his head. Nash blinked,

"not as much as I want to know how much I will be paid." He said threateningly. The Krookodile laughed nervously,

"okay big guy, take it easy" he said pushing his hands out, "I have a lot more than money to offer you, I've got power and government positions to give and.." He started to brag but Nash cut him off,

"Only a fool would kill for those things, my time is not wasted for foolish things, what do you have to offer me that is WORTH something!" He said impatiently. Danny blinked,

"R-r-r-right, Um... 150 gold" he stuttered, Nash raised an eyebrow and nodded,

"very well, what is my task?" Nash said examining his claws for any lingering bits of sand, "quickly now, before I change my mind" he said sternly. Danny gulped

"You see... It involves the queen, and information that is never allowed to reach her ears. I have sources that tell me the Fire kingdom has battle plans to get through the poison kingdom. But I cannot let that happen, if our queen does that, who knows what she could do to the Steel kingdom" he said exasperated, "A messenger carrying that information is on their way to the queen now, and you my friend are going to take care of that problem yourself." Danny said with a crooked smile. Nash seemed unimpressed.

"I would much rather not be involved in any sort of Politics, they tend to be fruitless and stupid, because of this, I ask for an extra 20 gold" he said, finally looking up from his claws. The Krookodile gasped,

"WHAT!? I mean uh... But please, this is very important to the Kingdom, the Ground tribe will be much more powerful without the temple," Nash shrugged,

"I will think whatever you want me to think for the right price, I cannot think of any reason the Revolution is a better fit for the Ground tribe" he explained, Danny narrowed his eyes,

"fine, take your coin" he said handing him the 20 gold up front, "be on your way then" he growled. As Nash left for the gates Danny called a child over, "make sure he gets the job done" he whispered handing the kid a handful of silver coins, the kid's eyes lit up and he raced behind the Sandslash.


	3. Chapter 3: Sarah

Earlier that day, A rapidash gallops into the throne room of fire, two magmortar guards stand in front of the queen. The rapidash bows her head low to the ground, "My queen, I have answered your summons, what message am I to deliver and to whom?" She asked in a noble tone. The guards nodded and stepped aside, revealing a ninetales, and from her, auras of both elegance, and beauty emanated from her as strongly as auras of strength and power.

" Sarah, my faithful messenger, I have news that must get to Queen Jasmine, and you shall not be stopped by anything are we clear..?" She ordered sternly, Sarah raised her head and looked at the queen, not in the eye, as no pokemon on Ixeodel, was brave enough to do that,

"It shall be done my queen," she nodded fiercely, then raising her head as high as she could she recited, " _For my honor , the honor of my queen and her people, this task shall be done. Not a word of this message will be forgotten nor shall another soul on this fair land know the contents of these messages besides my queen, her recipient, and I, the messenger of war. As a messenger of war, I will stand strong to this oath, as a messenger of war, I will not fail my kingdom or my queen. My honor, my queen, I shall die if I break the oath of a messenger of war."_ She said all in one breath. Sarah lowered her head to eye level but looked instead at the mural behind the queen and taking a few seconds to admire it.

Everyone in the kingdom knew about it, but she liked to acknowledge it every time she had the opportunity. A mural of Queen Ember standing above a pile of fallen enemies, each one with a burn mark of a crown on each of their foreheads. In the queen's mouth was a rose, plucked from a bush that was destroyed by the battle, one rose survived, and it was delicately kept in the maw of a graceful and powerful queen.

Ember finally spoke, "excellent, now, as for the message. Tell Queen Jasmine we have discovered the key to passing through the poison kingdom, and to do that, she must send 15 of her finest and most efficient tunnelers, 20 Vanguards, and a demolition expert. Also remind her that success will result in the strengthening of the temple, bringing us one step closer to defeating the Revolution. Do I make myself clear Sarah?" The queen said, quite quickly and promptly. Nonetheless, Sarah had memorized it in that short time. she nodded, bowed, and then gallopped off into the land of fire.

Behind her was the towering and looming mount sear, it had erupted twice before, but because of Ember's leadership, hardly anything was harmed at all. Ember was a good queen in Sarah's eyes, and she took inspiration from her as do most of the women in the land of fire. Ember was everything a dependent woman should be. Having an equal balance of elegance and power, beauty and intelligence, grace and charm. Ember was the model for every little girl in all of the Fire kingdom and Sarah was one of those little girls. As she trotted northwest of the volcano she passed by more messengers going to and from the queen via paths designated for messengers. After more galloping she finally reached the beginning of the raging desert. Sarah took a deep breath, then charged into the storm.

"stupid storm, stupid sand... I hate sand" she grumbled after about an hour of charging through nothing but sandstorms. She would be lost if it were not for the signs leading the way, but even now, during the darkest part of night, even those were hard to see. She growled and used fire charge , suddenly she was bolting forward at incredible speeds, then went back to normal speed. This continued several times, and due to the amount of light being produced, many unwanted pokemon were alerted of her presence, Sarah of course knew this, and was not afraid of taking on every single one of them. She prepared another fire charge when she noticed a trapinch walk a bit too close, she rammed into it, knocking it out of the way and dazing it, by the time it realized what happened, the flash of fire was already gone.

Sarah was beginning to become very annoyed. "Why don't you creeps fight me, instead of lurking around in the shadows, huh?" She roared into the darkness, " I know you are out there..." She said slowing down, her mane began to get bigger, and more intense. She finally stopped and thought for a second. Stopping may not be that bad an idea, if it means actually fighting these things instead of having that feeling of them watching her. Sarah approved of her own thoughts and waited, "if any of you want to fight me... Now is the time" she called out, to no one in particular. She waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until it got to the point where she thought it was all in her head. No other pokemon were around, she couldn't sense them... Maybe she outran them..? She sighed and began to walk back on the path but stopped, she heard something. Something very subtle, footsteps in the sand.

"So you are the unfortunate messenger..?" A voice asked in the dark, Sarah tensed up, her mane became intense again.

"Unfortunate may be the wrong word" she answered through gritted teeth. She slowly turned around, the darkness suddenly seemed far more vast. "and don't think I am going to surrender... I hope you are willing to die trying to get what you want..." She threatened. Suddenly, a sandslash burst from the shadows, his claw gleaming as it soared through the sand filled air. Sarah ran out of the way and did not hesitate to slam the sandslash on the ground with take down. She shook off the pain and prepared a flame blitz.

"like the thorns of a rose, or the bite of snow, there is strength behind the beauty" the sandslash said, catching Sarah off guard. The sandslash quickly rose up and slashed at Sarah with glowing purple claws. He barely missed, giving Sarah just enough time and room to ram into the sandslash with flame blitz.

"Are you flirting with me?!" Sarah roared and ran at the sandslash again, she rammed into him again with take down and winced, she had taken way more damage than she would have like, she shook it off and scrapped her hoof on the ground and got ready for a fire charge. The sandslash stood to his feet and shoveled pounds and pounds of loose sand on top of the rapidash.

"I prefer a more social relationship with targets," the sandslash shrugged, "it makes jobs a bit more... How do I put it... Interesting... Memorable" he mused. Sarah sputtered under the sand, each breath she took was more sand in her mouth, her mane began to die down, which meant when she got out of this, she would have to do it in even more dark.

"What kind of *gasp* Psychopath are you?" Sarah gasped, the sandslash looked offended.

"I'm sorry that I do my job how I want to do it, how careless of me..." He sarcastically said, "tell me messenger, how would you like me to kill you..?" The sandslash asked to the mound of sand.

"No..." Sarah answered, the sandslash looked confused.

"Please understand messenger... I must kill you... I have needs too which must be fed, you are simply a means of getting what I need to survive" the sandslash explained, "I will give you this chance rapidash how would you like t-" before he could finish Sarah Bursted out of the sand tomb and pinned the sandslash to the ground.

"No, my answer is no, I will not die at your hand, and I will deliver you to Queen Jasmine, along with this message." she growled and pushed on him harder, "Am I understood" She said sternly. The sandslash thought for a moment and answered.

"I understand," he nodded, Sarah lifted her hoof just enough that he could struggle out, "I will lead the way to the Capital," he said with pep, Sarah sighed, "What is your name Sandslash, so I will know who to report if you escape." She asked suspiciously, the sandslash looked back and smiled.

"They call me Nash"


	4. Chapter 4: Vic

were the case do you think you would still be alive?" The voice asked smugly, Roy's agitation was now visible, " continue " the voice sighed again.

" That won't be necessary," Roy mused as he examined his spoons, " the army of

psychic was given the task to make sure you don't leave here until you join us" Roy smiled deviously and glared into the eyes, " you won't be leaving here anytime soon... So take your time." Roy chuckled. The victini stepped into the light of the cave, its eyes not fully opened, it looked as though it had just been sleeping. Regardless of its tired appearance and the situation, the victini smiled.

" Cute," the victini finally said, " but do you realize Arceus created me for one

Purpose?" Victini's eyes began to glow, " And do you know what that purpose is..." It said taking a menacing step towards Roy and the exit of the cave. Roy looked like he was preparing an attack, the victini let him. " Arceus created me... FOR VICTORY!" It roared as it fire punched Roy in the face. Roy flew out the exit and landed on top of a Medicham and girafarig. The victini then bolted out of the cave and soared high into the air, "Dialga and Palkia don't have to put up with this" it thought enviously.

" We must go after him!" The girafarig growled. Roy pushed himself up and nodded.

"Get Xatu, we need that Victini, he has chosen to reside here and he will abide to our

laws!" Roy said furiously. The victini flew far and long, over the peaceful mountains of the southern tip,it stopped when it saw a familiar face.

"Hello Mew," the victini said, " please don't tell me you joined this side of the war" it

concluded hopefully. Mew turned their head, "Vic?! What are you doing out in the open... I thought you were hiding" it gasped. The victini shrugged,

"Xatu found me again... Anyway... Did you join the war or not?" Vic said a bit more

sternly. Mew didn't respond and looked a bit sheepish, Vic shook his head. Finally Mew looked up.

"I'm sorry Vic." Mew finally said, Vic looked at the mew with a disappointed

expression. " I was created stronger than arceus, can he learn and remember every ability ever known?" Mew protested, Vic's disappointedness only got worse.

" Roy finally got to you huh?" The victini finally said, " are you forgetting who made

you know all of those things?" Vic pleaded. Mew only shook their head.

" arceus cannot be in charge forever, sometime soon... He is going to

be dethroned. Victini... Why don't you join me..?" Mew proposed, " Together we will always be victorious" it smiled. Vic growled.

" don't you get it?! That's the point, Arceus created us to stop the war, not make it

worse, he gave me my powers to be victorious, so when they tried to fight in wars I would win, not either of the sides... To join a side is to declare a winner and both sides are wrong" Vic explained. It was clear Mew's position on the matter wasn't changing. Vic sighed and turned, " I must be going... The army will be after me... And will probably send you and the three spirits after me... I hope you are wise enough not to." Vic said, it was their way of saying ," I am leaving, don't come after me." Mew growled and turned, flying fast into the direction of the kingdom. Victini flew toward the other half of the island, the isle of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Vincent

An army marched thunderously across the ruins of a once great land. Troops of all size and form trudged in silence as they all contemplated one thing, revenge. An electabuzz led the helm wielding a broadsword and a shield. "Look alive men," the leader smiled, "we are almost there." One squadron of troops in particular was looking alive, a raichu, a heliolisk, an ampharos, and a luxray. The four of them were all prepared to fight for their home, and the freedom of their people, and justice for all. The raichu played with the parrying dagger in his left hand and looked to the ampharos.

"Cal... Any idea of what we are up against this time?" He asked excitedly. Cal turned his head to the raichu.

" My guess is, we are just after some camps that those steel losers left on our side," Cal grinned, he shifted the greatsword on his shoulder, "why, are you anxious?" Cal finished, raising an eyebrow to the raichu. The heliolisk chimed in.

"Nah, he is probably psyching himself up for this thrashing we are about to give them, OORAH!" The heliolisk cheered loudly. Raichu grinned. Luxray, who was in the front of the small group, looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"you aren't the only one Vincent" she purred, " Don't worry boys, we are going to destroy their camp, take back our turf, and show these Arceus forsaken worms what happens when you mess with the Nation of Electricity!" She said proudly. Her patriotic speech was met with a chorus of, "OORAH!" and "N.O.E,N.O.E!" even the general was listening and joined the chorus. The troops marched for longer, all the while trading stories of how they are going to take back their land and what they are going to do when they get back. Vincent was just happy with the people he had with him, he was proud to fight at their side. The anthems and whoopings continued until the general suddenly bristled up.

"Quiet!" He ordered in a harsh whisper. A few lower recruits slowly settled down. The army had come to a complete stop and silence engulfed the valley. The silence was suddenly broken as someone roared, " FLASH CANNON!" Without another word, light screens and reflects were cast over almost every platoon, Vincent was safe beneath the light screen being produced by heliolisk. Just as that person had called a barrage of flash cannons crept up the sky and were making rapid descent on the group. Vincent covered his ears as the harsh pounding of the flash canons clashing on top of the light screens was not a sound he had come to enjoy. He opened an eye to see Heliolisk, the team's vanguard, doing his duty and covering the group with a light screen. He could only imagine that some groups were not fast enough. The yellow bubble around the group took blast after blast, it was clear the heliolisk was taking damage from holding it up for so long.

"Hang in there Bryce, just a few more waves and we will move on!" The luxray called

desperately to the straining heliolisk. Bryce looked at luxray and gave an overwhelmed and nervous smile. The flash canons finally began to die down and the general roared.

"CHARGE!" The lightscreens died down and Bryce collapsed, luxray scooped him up and nodded to the group.

" Save some for me when I get back," she said putting Bryce on her back. Vincent nodded and looked to Cal as they both started sprinting off, dodging the last remaining flash cannons. Again, Vincent dared not look around to see how many troops have already died, he kept his eyes on cal. The two of them made it to the camp where the fight had already started. Vincent ducked under a bone club and slashed the lucario's leg. The lucario's roars were furious as it used bone club three more times, Vincent parried the first two clubs then got hit by the third one. Vincent growled as he stumbled and Cal rammed his greatsword through the Lucario's chest. Flinging the carcass at an oncoming Mawile, he looked at Vincent.

"Stay close, a skirmisher is no good without a vanguard." He said, stepping away from an angry Mawile. Vincent got up and stabbed the Mawile in the mouth of its hair, it screeched in agony and turned to Vincent, who was already charging a thunder attack and unleashed it in the face of the Mawile it cried once more then collapsed. The two of them hacked and slashed through countless troops. Cal thunder punched an aggron in the face, then Vincent used thunder on his dagger and plunged them into the black flesh between the armor plates the aggron. the partners smiled and nodded at each other and rushed to the next opponent. Cal brought the hilt of his sword to the forehead of an empoleon, it stumbled back, then retaliated with a flash cannon. Cal took it to his arm then head butted the empoleon to the floor, where Vincent finished the job with three quick strokes of his blade to the chest of the enemy. Luckily it wasn't just the two warriors conquering their enemies, the entire rest of the army was closing in around the camp of steel foes. The enemies were surrounded and all the troops eagerly waited for the signal to finish off the rest. The general stepped forward.

"Who is the camp leader?" He asked coolly. "I will spare the camp and send you all back if the camp leader steps forth." He ordered taking a step in the circle. A metagross

stepped out.

" I will not answer to you, runt. You will not take our camp, you will have to kill me before I give up this position!" He roared back, "and to leave me alive will be worse, DEATH OR EXILE!" He chanted, the rest of the inner circle began to cheer too. Without another word, the general blasted the metagross back with a zap cannon, then punched its face three times with an thunderpunch. The metagross clamped the electabuzz with his front feet and slammed him to the ground. The general got up and immediately wound up a dynamic punch and landed it square in the center of the metagross' X. He brought his arms back in a fighting stance. The metagross froze where he was, he tilted and whirled around for a second then collapsed. The general looked up at the center "Leave this camp, or face the same fate." He growled. A large group of them left. the other half of the group stayed. They became prisoners, or target practice.


	6. Chapter 6: Carnivine

Deep in the forest of truth a long purple fruit swayed. Back and forth. Back and forth. The peaceful sound pidoves cooing filled the softly lighted forest of the bug Pokemon kingdom. The purple fruit hung daintily from a tangle of vines. Sweet smelling nectar dripped down the side of the fruit, just asking for any bug Pokemon to come and collect it. Infact, there was a farmer butterfree just on his way to that very fruit. He dropped his tools to admire the glistening, ripe purple peel, he had never seen a plant so flawless in his life. Reaching out his hand to feel the nectar, took a whiff of the tantalizing aroma of the hanging His hand touched the fruit... And suddenly he was thrown into the tree-

SNAP! The jaws of a very satisfied carnivine snapped shut over the terrified face of the butterfree. After a few hours of digesting the catch, The carnivine let out a maniacal laugh of satisfaction and looked around the forest.

"Another successful catch" it said to itself. It hummed a tune and sang a song about eating things for fun and it went a bit like this.

Wacky things have happened to

The fools who sneaks a snack

The thing will think that no one's there

secrets like that are burdens to bear

Yes, wacky things are done you see

To the fool whose final word was 'munch'-

But...It's not so bad for me

That fool's new name is lunch

No better words from me are said

"It's so much better when they're dead

So long as they are inside me

I've never been filled with so much glee"

So listen now you tasty snacks

I offer not vicious attacks

I only offer a tasty treat

I'll have you for dinner, and you'll have the best seat.

Pleased with their on-the-spot rhyming, the carnivine walked through the forest singing the song over and over. It didn't care where it was going, it was quite frankly, eating because it was bored. It lost track of where it was walking, and suddenly didn't recognize the area. "Bidoof brains" it cursed. "Where am I?" It hissed looking around, all woods look the same... Was it lost? The carnivine looked around in a bit of a panic, " and worst still... I'm hungry" it whined. It frumpled down on its vines and sighed. " poor me... I'm gonna die, lost, and hungry..." It whimpered.

"Why?" A voice asked in the forest. The carnivine stood up.

"Hello? Who is there?"

"Why are you lost?" The voice asked. The carnivine looked around frightened, it wasn't often they were frightened, which frightened them even more. The carnivine used leaf tornado at a clump of bushes, a few dedenne's scampered out of the bush but the voice soon asked, "Why are you afraid?" Carnivine jumped and latched their vines to a tree above them.

"Stay away from me!" It screeched. From atop the tree, it saw a jigglypuff with very big curious blue eyes.

" Why?" The jigglypuff asked. Carnivine stared at the small balloon Pokemon, the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally the carnivine answered

"'Cause I didn't know you were just a jigglypuff..." Carnivine said sheepishly. The jigglypuff jumped off the tree and daintily floated to the ground.

" Was I scary?" It asked, tilting its body to the left. The carnivine laughed at the thought of being afraid of a jigglypuff.

"Scary enough" the carnivine chuckled, " hey are you hungry?... I know I am." The carnivine said slyly. Well apparently not sly enough because the jigglypuff smiled.

"Are you going to eat me?" Jigglypuff asked in a very, _I know what you are up to_ , sort of tone. The two looked each other in the eyes for 7 long seconds. Carnivine suddenly lunged forward and chomped down, but Jigglypuff jumped out of the way and blasted a hyper voice at its head. The Jigglypuff landed next to the collapsed carnivine. " Why are you trying to eat me?" It asked as the carnivine stood back up.

" I'm HUNGRY." It cackled as it dove in for another bite. Jigglypuff dodged again but didn't attack.

" Why?"

"WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Another failed bite attempt. The Jigglypuff smiled.

" I am curious, I am hungry for random information, why do you want to eat things so much?" Jigglypuff said, floating up on top of a tree branch. It waited for an answer, and the carnivine frowned.

" I don't know much about anything... But I guess from birth I understood one thing... The moment you stop wanting to eat... Something else will do it for you..." It said in a much more serious and mysterious tone than they wanted. The jigglypuff seemed very intrigued and hopped down.

"My name is-"

 **SNAP!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dot

"-Dot" he finished, his voice echoed around the fleshy pocket of this carnivine's mouth. He looked around the spacious maw and saw a crumpled, half digested butterfree. It looked as though its neck was snapped, probably from the force of the carnivine's mouth clamping down. "Who is this?" Dot asked the air. He suddenly jumped back as its purple tongue moved, he heard what he could only assume were words, they said.

" oh gnaaaate ymoo arrr ssssssstil alime" the carnivine was trying hard not to open its mouth when it was speaking, their jaws opened a bit on the s, and Dot could see they hadn't moved very far. After a few gurgling noises, a clear liquid began to fill its mouth. Dot winced, the liquid stung like a female houndoom. It was clear if he wanted to escape he would have to do it within a few hours. After a bit of trying to pry its jaws apart, Dot suddenly realized something.

"So you can hear me in here?" Dot asked , he jumped away from the flopping tounge.

"Ov corss mi camn hearmo..." The carnivine said as if people talking in your mouth was a common thing. Dot got an idea, without another thought he began to sing a song he sang when he couldn't think of anything better to sing

Reeessstfully, you sleep

Peacefully count mareeps.

He could feel the carnivine sway a bit. Dot waited a few seconds, then sang it again

Reeessstfully, you sleep.

Peacefully count mareeps.

The carnivine tried to yawn with its mouth closed and had to loosen the clamp of its jaws, fresh air seeped in through its teeth and Dot immediately sucked up the air, Carnivine could not close its mouth all the way and began to panic. Dot sang the song one last time.

Reeessstfully, you sleep

Peacefully count mareeps.

The carnivine gently fell to the ground, allowing Dot to escape the vile hole that is its mouth. Dot quietly opened the jaws and hopped out. He chuckled to himself and began to walk away. After a few feet he began to slow down and think, a few more feet and he was barely moving forward. Suddenly he turned around and ran to the carnivine. It was still asleep, its own digestive fluids trickling down its face and digesting it. Dot's eyes widened in shock, he raised his arm and used wake-up slap on the grass behemoth, with a yelp the carnivine stood up, wiped its face, and winced at the stinging of the fluids. Dot smiled back up at the Carnivine.

"You're welcome" he said deviously. The carnivine growled and opened its mouth threateningly, Dot held up his hands quickly, "Woah, listen, wait! I could have just run away and let you digest your own face, but I didn't. I have something greater for you in mind than that..."

"What could you possibly offer me that I don't have already, I have it all! Freedom, adventure, food..." Carnivine asked both skeptically and hopefully. Dot tilted his body.

"Friends?" Dot asked without a smile, "I know you may think you don't need 'em but I guarantee everyone does." He said, trying hard not to sound mysterious. Carnivine had a look on their face like they had just realized they were out of their favorite candy. The two of them looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Finally Dot had something to lighten the mood, "That, and I am the only person here to help you get out of these here woods." The carnivine sighed and agreed.

"Where are we anyway?" It asked. Dot thought for a second.

"Not the most creative name for it, but I like to call it, "The Forest Of Mystery"


	8. Chapter 8: Ben

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ben didn't hate Mrs. Lee's orphanage. Ben

had been put there from as early as he could remember. He decided if his parents had to abandon him at birth, at least they had the decency to abandon him on the best orphanage in the ghost kingdom. Mrs. Lee, the orphanage caregiver, was a... Mismagus... There wasn't really a good adjective to describe her. As far as ghost Pokemon go, she was alright in Ben's perspective. She often lost control of her emotions, haunted the dreams of some of the children, and , unfortunately, laid curses and hexes on misbehaving students ( these were just considered "accidents" in the ghost kingdom) but she was miles better a ghost pokemon than some of his fellow orphans. A rotom by the name of Jack in particular was especially terrible. Jack would change into these strange things and do mean things to Ben and the other orphans. One time, Jack transformed into a strange box with a hose and a clear circle on his chest, he would not stop spraying everyone with water. Eventually, Mrs. Lee told him to stop and said, " if you keep changing like that, you are going to be stuck that way." He then changed into a weird wind making machine the next day.

Ben did have a friend, "Nightshade" ( a pretty unfortunate name, as 75% of ghost

pokemon were called that because that name sounded cool and dark). Nightshade was a litwick who was brought in a few days after Ben. At first, Nightshade was afraid of the shuppet, but after the two of them successfully defended each other from a haunter bullying them, they realized they just had to be friends... Friends to the end. Infact, their friendship and dedication to each other was tested in a grand adventure. And it all started on a day that was as sunny as it gets on the isle of the dead.

So on a gray and gloomy day, Ben and Nightshade were practicing outside and

Battling each other. Nightshade swept his flame across ben's face and immediately began chanting a hex on Ben. Ben turned around as his right twinkled at Nightshade. The candle's tongue froze and he smiled, "you always get me with spite..." He observed, breaking the pace of the fight.

Ben tilted his head and smiled, "only because you leave yourself open to it every

time. Without another word, Ben's shadow grew and enveloped the litwick for a few seconds, it didn't look like it hurt, and why should it, Ben was still young. Nightshade (the ability not the litwick) was never an ability anyone used, especially since they were so young. The shadows left a smiling Nightshade.

"Good fight" he said, the two of them talked as they went inside. Mismagius

appeared in front of them.

" What are you doing out here?!" The orphanage caretaker hissed,"there are future

parents waiting here NOW" she growled. Suddenly the two of them appeared in the entry hall, where a smiling gengar stood with all the other children. The children were all chattering and clamouring, asking what was going on. The noise was suddenly cut off as Mrs. Lee's blue glowing eyes met with everyone's. She straightened herself and looked at the gengar. "Children, this is Santos. He has come with a very large request, so I want all of you to listen and give him your full attention." She said with a smile to Santos.

The gengar stepped forward. "I have a need... A need for companionship, for cooperation... And most importantly, willingness to travel with me." He said, maintaining a smile through the entire sentence. The orphans whispered amongst themselves, only to be spited by Mrs. Lee. Santos nodded to the caregiver and continued, "as much as I want to accept all of you, I simply cannot. For reasons I would rather not explain to you at this moment. So to decide I have devised a... Game. A game approved by your caregiver. A game that will test your mental strength, abilities, and willingness to obey orders." He said, beginning to pace.

Ben was so intrigued by this gengar's ability to keep his smile just as strong as when he first walked through the door. He had decided it wasn't a malicious or evil smile, but more like a... Mischievous or plotting smile. Either way, Ben just wanted to know what he was up to. He looked at Nightshade to see if he could tell what he was thinking. His vision flashed red and he could see some sort of black imp thing. He shook his head and nodded. Mrs. Lee clearly saw him dozing off. Santos continued.

"Tomorrow morning, I will see you all in the courtyard" he smiled to the orphans. "Until then, I will also be hosting a feast for you all, and you all may ask me questions the." The children cheered and scampered off to their places, including Ben. Ben got to his room and hovered over his bed, "what is that gengar up to..."


	9. Chapter 9: Entry one of Goliath

Day: 1

My name is Goliath G. Greenbark, I have just become one of the six champions of the Bug kingdom. This is what I have been dreaming of since I was barely out of the egg, and I am more thrilled than ever to be one of the only six bug pokemon devoted to protecting our sacred land. As far as I can tell, the others have taken a liking to me. Cory is probably the wisest crustle in all of Ixeodel, when I was at the dining hall with him, he shared with me so much valuable knowledge that I feel like I have lived his entire life with him over again! Then there are the Sweetbud brothers, Farin and Darin. As far as I can tell they are both the youngest of the champions. Farin is pretty tough, for a butterfree at least, boasting about all his great victories and feats. Darin on the other hand is not what I would expect from a beedrill at all! He is so shy and kind I almost feel bad that he is forced to have these deadly weapons on him at all times. Sampson was the one I was most excited to meet. I have only ever heard the ballads and tales of his strength. Rumor has it, arceus himself gave Sampson the soul of a machamp,forever trapped inside his pinsir body, and only in the heat of battle is that power released. Finally there is the leader, who the others hurriedly told me was new at their job, James the actually played for the banquet. I am kind of sheepish to admit it, but I actually went up to him and told him he was waay too good a musician to just be peasant. To which he replied with a smile.

"You're right, that's why I'm not a peasant, I am actually your leader..." I understood it was in fun, but I couldn't help but feel like that was going to have an impact on how he thought of me. The rest of the banquet went very well. They congratulated me for passing all physical and academic exams, and thanked me for wanting to be part of the Champions in the first place. After a quick rundown of what being a champion includes, which was anything from acting as primary law enforcement, acting as judicial representation for any convicted citizen, and picking up garbage left by citizens to traveling outside of the kingdom for trade, delivering messages, and representing the entirety of the Bug kingdom in a war. I was given this notebook to 'keep track of yourself'. Which pretty much means I am to write down my thoughts on the other champions (Check), write down my thoughts on being a champion (Check), and write down my thoughts in general (Check). They told me it will be 'fun' and if I die they will be able to remember my legacy, so I had better keep up with these.

Day 2:

Today was mostly just a training day for me. Just assessing further what the exams and challenges couldn't. For example, it was decided that I will be using a greatsword because I showed the most proficiency with the wood one they gave me. They said I could get a custom one if I wanted, they just needed the design... I am sure I have a couple ideas... They also taught me how to transfer an ability to the weapon I am using. I used brick break, and held my glowing arm to the blade, I could feel the energy in my arm leave and suddenly the sword started glowing! I swung it hard at the dummy and not only was the dummy cut, but it also looked as though I had used brick break on it. Cory told me this was a relatively new discovery, only a few other kingdoms knew about this, but the Champions use it most often. I had so many questions for him, but he only suggested I find those answers out myself.

Day 3:

Sampson is so cool. I still cannot get over how awesome he is. I was brought into a dojo where James told me.

"This is where we all come to train, mostly just sparring." I was much more interested in watching for now. James thought it was a sensible idea to watch first too, so he just called in Samson. I thought I had died and gone to see Arceus, I got to see Samson fight in real life! I cannot say I was disappointed. James started the fight with a night slash, Samson took to the face like the Champion he is and began doing a swords dance. James came in for another night slash but Samson grabbed the kricketune by the neck and pinned him to the ground. I was so in awe, Submission wasn't a move I ever wanted to try, it looked like it hurt not just the opponent, but the one doing it as well. James positioned his blade shaped hands and stabbed Sampson in the face with a fell stinger. They both knew it wasn't enough to even leave a scar, but James still got out of Sampson's submission. The pinsir kicked the sand back and began to charge toward James, mandibles first. James didn't have anything near the appropriate response to being charged at by the most feared pinsir in all of Ixeodel. James stood still and held his bladed hands in an 'X' shape. His arms began to glow as Sampson's speed only increased as he rampaged towards his leader. As he neared James, his mandibles clashed with James' X-scissor resulting in the two being locked at a standstill...The two of them just froze there, not moving, you could almost feel the energy colliding. I thought they would just be stuck like that forever until suddenly Sampson budged forward and slammed into James. Dust filled the room revealing a triumphantly standing kricketune looking down at a dizzy Sampson. "It's a good thing none of the wars we fight last that long, or you might just be so powerful you kill yourself." He smiled, applying a strange green liquid on Sampson's wounds. Sampson stood and nodded to his leader.

"Yes sir, I likewise hope none of our enemies are quite as predictable as I am... Or those precious instruments you call weapons won't be quite so powerful." He said. The two of them seemed really fine with that battle. James told me one day I will be able to fight Sampson too. I doubted it. What is a Heracross to a Pinsir... The answer is probably dead...


	10. Chapter 10 : Croagunk

"Why do we have a prisoner again..?" A voice said outside of a quite luxurious and pristine jail cell.

"Why are you asking me?" A much younger sounding voice responded. "I didn't even know we HAD jail prisoners."

"Neither did I... He certainly did though... I still can hardly believe he thinks this croagunk is an assassin, they were just asleep at his feet." The older voice said, as if this all hadn't happened a few hours ago. Croagunk shifted in their extremely comfortable bed confirmed that these prisons were seldom used. Looking up at the ceiling, the croagunk croaked and ribbitted to the tune of a song. The two voices stopped their talking and checked in on the cell doors. Croagunk turned and looked at the two "guards", but that wasn't quite the right term for the two flumpy and cute figures standing at the door.

The older looking guard was a very cheery whimsicott, he held in his little hand a stick with a sharpened Aguav berry stuck on the end of it to represent a spear. The younger looking one was just a togepi, but everything Croagunk knew up to that point was false because the older voice boomed from the little egg's mouth.

"What're you doing making all that noise?" The togepi bellowed. Croagunk stopped at once and stood from their bed. The whimsicott's voice did not match their appearance at all as he said.

"Hey lighten up Sam, it's not like they just told you that they were getting married to your mother." Sam turned and glared at the whimsicott.

"Would you please get over that Chuck? I love your mother very much and she loves me." Chuck shook his head.

"But we were in the same berry picking group... We were friends, now it's just weird." Croagunk slowly crept to the back window as the two of them talked. Their hand began to glow and they flexed their arm in preparation to destroy this wall when suddenly the door opened. Sam and Chuck shut their mouths and Croagunk used the prepared rock smash on their hand and winced slightly.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Croagunk heard as they sauntered back over to their bed. There was no answer to the question. "Is the prisoner still in their cell?" Croagunk turned and saw a jigglypuff in front of the two guards. They both nodded and gestured for him to go see for himself. "Good job Chuck, you too Sam." He said to them, handing each of them a berry. Chuck finally spoke up.

"I don't get it Dot...Why didn't we just send them away like we usually do with strangers?" Dot shrugged.

"Cause if we let this assassin go unsupervised, think of how many people could be killed." Dot said, the two guards looked at him like he was speaking a different language and Dot corrected himself. "I mean um... They could eat all of our berries and be really mean to us." He said, and the two guards nodded as if they understood what he said the second time was worse than someone being killed. Dot was visibly annoyed that he had to dumb down his reason, and turned to the cell. "You two are dismissed, and if Queen Disiri asks, you never saw this." He said, not looking away from Croagunk. Sam poked his head out of the door and brought it back in quickly.

"And Who is this outside door?" He asked cautiously. Dot's eyes flashed with memory and nodded, "bring them in. Chuck opened the door, letting through a carnivine.

"What is taking so long Dot?" It whined. Croagunk's eyes widened with immediate fear and they took three steps back. Dot noted Croagunk's fear with an infuriating amount of pleasure.

"Just had to check on someone... You can stay in the room if you'd like." Dot said, finally turning to the carnivine. The carnivine licked their lips.

"May I have a snack too?" It asked, looming over Chuck who was completely oblivious to the carnivine's intentions.

"I would like a snack too!"

"Me three!"

"Leave!" Dot ordered. The two guards left the room finally and the carnivine sulked. "So...Assassin...Why are you here... I mean surely you know the fairies offer no threat to anyone..." Croagunk nodded. "So was there any point to coming here?" Croagunk nodded again. Dot narrowed his eyes, making them almost look normal sized. "What is your name..?" He asked.

"Croooooowwwwwwgunk" their cheek pouches croaked. Dot nodded.

" And what kind of pokemon are they?" He asked, pointing to the carnivine. Croagunk knew the answer, but they also knew they couldn't answer. They looked at each other in silence. "You're mute... Aren't you?" Croagunk opened their mouth and looked away from Dot, whose face had now twisted into a horrified stare. Without another word, Dot walked over and unlocked the jail cell, the carnivine tilted their head.

"wait...But this was an assassin I thought... Why are you releasing them." Dot looked to the carnivine and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I was releasing them, but I won't be getting answers from them on my own... I have an idea of how I am going to get answers, and if I finally get an excuse to leave here and probably never come back... Well I just cannot say no to that." Dot responded, directing Croagunk out of the cell. They walked out cautiously making sure Dot wouldn't try to harm or carnivine wouldn't consume them. Dot carefully closed the cell door and looked at Croagunk.

"I don't know what you are here for, but I will assure you I will not judge you until I find out what it is you were here for." Dot said, very easily and without a single bit of doubt in his voice. He then shrugged. "But I cannot quite say how much I will be judging you if I find out you intended on killing every single person in the fairy kingdom. SO come along you two. We had better start our adventure now, The Water Kingdom is a long way away, and we want to get there as soon as possible." He said, already half out the door. The carnivine hung their head.

"But...But... We only just got here, and you said you would show me around." It whinned. Croagunk would have agreed, not because they were curious about this place, but because they just need to rest and eat. Dot sighed.

"Okay... One grand tour and a night in my tree... THEN we head off for The Water Kingdom." He said, rather sourly.


	11. Chapter 11: Bethany

Many years before Dot found carnivine, Sarah became a messenger, or Goliath became a champion. Two hatchlings played gleefully in the warmongering country known as "Bootcamp". Play was a bit of a strong word, one of the hatchlings, a timburr female by the name of Bethany was training hard, using her new abilities on a nearby tree. The other, a male machop by the name of Gordon, was busy with his nose in a book. "C'mon Gordon, why not do a little sparring?" Bethany said while unleashing a low kick to the tree. She stubbed her toe and cursed as an apple fell from the tree and fell on her head, "This tree is real boring!" She insisted. Gordon looked up at Bethany immediately turned red.

"No thanks." he answered shyly with his face hidden behind the book again. "Hey, did you know that the steel kingdom has taken the most land out of everyone so far?!" He asked with genuine fascination. Bethany didn't seem to care and she whacked the tree again to show it. "It's a good thing we are sided with them huh? Who knows, maybe this war'll be over when would be old enough to go to war." He said with a crippling amount of hopefulness. Bethany waited until he put the book down to wink at him and say,

"yea, then we can get married and have big strong kids, I can teach 'em to fight, you can teach 'em how to read an' all that." She said. Gordon's face got even more red as he smiled.

"Okay Bethany, watch out, the prince is commin' in hot!" He said with some form of charisma. Gordon concentrated for a moment and curled his fist. Bethany turned around just in time Gordon to unleash a focus blast in her direction. She tried getting out of the way while maintaining grip of the log. She only barely dodged the blast and went in for a low kick. Gordon's eyes flashed as her leg hit his with enough force to knock any other machop down, but not a machop using counter. In one quick and calculated strike he kicked her to arm level and struck her back down with his elbow. Bethany laughed as she prepared for her next attack.

"It's a good thing you spend all your time reading books instead of trainin', or else your father would've put you in the army already with that move!" She joked, Gordon looked down, looking very offended. Bethany furrowed her brow and went in for a karate chop. Gordon didn't bother trying to counter and got smashed on the back of head, landing face first into the coarse dirt. Bethany's eyes grew wide and she swooped down to help him up, "I'm sorry Gordon, I didn't mean it like that I ju-"

"No, I get it... Thank you for helping me up..." He said, trying not to make eye contact with her, this was very difficult because she was holding him up and she had very short arms. Bethany smiled " Don't worry, I have a feeling I will be doing this much more than we both want it to." Gordon was blushing so much he looked more like a throh,

"I don't really mind..." He said and immediately regretted it. Bethany smiled and hugged him, when all the sudden.

"GORDON, COME UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" His father, the king, called from his cottage. The machop pushed himself away, grabbed his book and scampered off to his father. "I HOPE YOU WERE TRAINING HARD SON!" The lumbering machamp bellowed. Gordon didn't quite mind the yelling anymore, it was just his father's way of talking.

"Yes father..." He said, looking at his book. His father's bellowing and hearty laugh along with a slam on the back was just another thing Gordon had become used to.

"WELL SON! YOUR OLD MAN HAS SOME GREAT NEWS OF HIS OWN!" He yelled as he pulled off one of the many weapons on his back. " OL' BERTHA'S SEEN SOME BLOOD TODAY, TEN RAPIDASH SCOUTS, AND FIFTEEN FLOATZEL ARCHERS AND BERTHA GOT A TASTE OF EVERY ONE OF 'EM!" Gordon held back his look of disgust and tried to change the subject.

"That's great father, well I-"

"ONE OF THE RAPIDASHS WAS BLEEDING OUT, BEGGING FOR MY PRECIOUS BERTHA TO END HIS SORRY LIFE, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DID, I STOMPED ON HIS WOUND UNTIL HE BLED OUT!" With that, he roared with laughter and thrusted his claymore above his head with his top right arm, his others were pounding the air victoriously. Gordon tried to look as enthused about this mindless savagery as his father did, but he couldn't do it.

"I read a poem about you, it wrote about your great many feats. In great detail." Gordon said. Only some of what he just said was a lie, it wasn't a poem as much as it was a song of lamentation for all the people killed by his own father. The thing about the detail was correct, painfully so. Gordon's dad must've known this too.

"ODD, I DON'T GET MANY POEMS SAYING HOW GREAT I AM, JUST MANY STORIES FROM WIMPS WHO CAN'T GET OVER LOSS." He said, his voice growing serious. "WHICH REMINDS ME, I DON'T THINK I WANT YOU BE READING THOSE BOOKS ANYMORE, IT'S TIME YOU START ACTING LIKE THE PRINCE AND WARRIOR YOU ARE MEANT TO BE." Gordon looked out the window and sighed. "Father I... May we make a compromise?"

"I- hrmm..." He said thoughtfully, this was a rare occasion when he said something thoughtfully.

"If you will allow my studies until I am 21 years of age, I will join your army..." Gordon chose his words carefully as this was perhaps his only chance at getting what he wanted.

After a few tense seconds of silence his father's yell returned.

"18!"


	12. Chapter 12: Lance

"What a war torn world we suffer today

When death is king and ruin is his wife

Where is the man whose duty is to slay

The evil beasts that cause our world this strife

This man with skin as strong and hard as steel

He favors honor more than clothes or gold

A gentleman who women hearts he'll steal

But the schemes of evil will not unfold

In battle like a ravenous pyroar

To his people, gentle like a mareep

With his lance he will fight forever more

To bring justice to where all evil creeps

Where is this man to bring his shining light

Where is this man to end this endless fight"

A druddigon read from a book in his cave. "You need not worry for the world." He said as if the person who had written that poem was in that room with him, "For I am that hero... You should worry only for the evil. If you wish to waste your time fearing for the lives of villainous scum." He said, taking hold of his very old and worn lance as well as a shield claimed by the mark of an agron's head.

Suddenly, roars of fury and agony flooded the walls of his cave. Without a second thought, the druddigon flew from his cave to see a tyranitar and salamence tearing at each other's throat. The tyranitar ripped and shred Salamence's wing only to be chomped on the throat. The tyranitar roared again and started slamming its fists into the salamence with all its strength. The salamence held on with its teeth for as long as it could, enduring each punch with less and less strength to do so. Finally the previously winged beast fell to the ground, still breathing, but hardly able to open its eyes. The tyranitar didn't bother to speak to it before stomping on its head repeatedly until there was nothing but a bloody and tattered corpse. The druddigon was accustomed to seeing death, he lived on an island only inhabited by dragons after all, but he never EVER got used to this sensless and honorless violence.

"What in Arceus' name was that?!" He shouted crossly at the tyranitar. She turned and grunted.

"He tried getting into my food, so I killed him." She said emotionlessly and started scaling up the mountain to get back to her cave. The druddigon shook his head. None of the other dragons understood the idea of honor. He understood stealing was wrong, he should have congratulated her, but she could have spared him, let him go with a warning. But she aimed for an honorless kill. The Druddigon walked from his cave reminding himself that the poem he read was more relatable than he had initially thought.

The druddigon made it down to the rough and gray beaches of the isle of dragons and walked along, scanning the ground for any washed up books or weapons. As he walked, he found a strange stone building he hadn't seen before. He entered slowly, proclaiming into the empty room he was a hero and meant no harm (unless they were evil). He took a step into the darkness and where his foot struck the ground began to glow and radiate blue energy. The druddigon looked at it with fascination, and fearlessly pressed on. The more footsteps he made, the more illuminated the room became! More and more, the light spread through the room like an octillery the tendrils of light spread and twirled and tangled. When the room was almost completely lit, he saw a shrine, just a small and humble stone shrine. As he approached it, he saw two footsteps in front of it. Taking a step on them, the light became more intense, spreading faster and faster, then all collecting on the shrine, sending a beacon of light from the shrine to the top of the tower. The druddigon stood in awe of this magnificent beauty. The light began to fade as the tower shook with all the power and energy of Arceus as a voice boomed through the tower.

"OH WISE AND THOUGHTFUL DRAGON, SURPASSING THE NATURE OF YOUR BROTHERS... WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?!" The druddigon fell to a kneel and to his surprise he immediately said.

"To be the hero I read about, to be a true knight to this world and to serve a cause!" He said, unable to look at the shrine. The voice responded.

"YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DIFFERENT FROM THE DRAGONS OF YOUR LAND, YOU FIGHT FOR HONOR, THEY FIGHT FOR THEIR OWN NEED, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A KNIGHT, BUT BY MY HAND YOU SHALL BECOME A TRUE KNIGHT!"

"May I see you in your true form?" The druddigon asked, he was rather ashamed he did. The light disappeared immediately. The druddigon cursed himself and turned to leave the building. He walked out the door and turned around to look at what he almost had only to see it had crumbled to the ground, and in its place, a massive green dragon with black and yellow lines flowing through it. The druddigon fell backwards as the dragon approached him.

"FEAR NOT, I AM RAYQUAZA YOU HAVE FOUND AND AWOKEN ME, AND FOR THAT I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU MOST DESIRE." He said, his green eyes penetrating the druddigon's heart and soul. With a roar able to shake the skies he produced a shiny silver lance and shield. The druddigon was speechless. Rayquaza looked at him again and smiled. "YOU TRULY WILL BE THE ONE TO END THIS WAR, TO BRING THIS WORLD THE PEACE IT NEEDS... I HAVE SEEN THE WAR FROM THE SKY, IT IS A HARSH AND BRUTAL THING, I PUT MYSELF IN A STATE WHERE I COULDN'T BE SHAKEN BY THE WAR UNLESS A BRAVE AND ABLE SOUL WAS READY TO END THE WAR... IT IS YOU... AND FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU WILL BE NAMED LANCE, THE CHAMPION OF DRAGONS!" Lance was silent. Then nodded.

"Yes Rayquaza, I will not fail in my quest, The war will end... But who will I?"

"YOU'LL KNOW..." Rayquaza smiled again. He looked off into the sky and growled. "I MUST RETURN TO MY OWN FATHER... LANCE, YOU MUST CARRY THIS THROUGH, I FEAR IF THIS WAR CONTINUES MUCH LONGER THIS WORLD MAY CRUMBLE IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE, I LEAVE YOU LANCE, BUT MY FAVOR WILL NOT! FAREWELL!" He said to Lance before launching into the air at blazing speeds. Lance took time to process this, all the way back to his cave. And even to the end of the war, he still couldn't believe it happened.


	13. Chapter 13:Mallory

Just to the north of the Psychic peninsula was the rest of the island, most commonly known as "the isle of darkness." While the name sounded ominous and evil, the people on the island are not all as such. Some days you would find a Bisharp shredding a grumpig to pieces for walking over the border. Other days you might find that same Bisharp giving directions to a lost Butterfree. Only two things were certain on this dark island, the clouds would always have thunder and lightning in them, and if there was any problem it was caused by the psychic. One problem in particular was a murkrow girl by the name of Mallory. You see, the day Mallory was born quite a peculiar thing, within half of an hour of her hatching from her egg the most successful farm in the entire kingdom became infertile. Her parents at first believed it to be sheer coincidence and continued raising her like any normal child. When she was but a year old she had already inadvertently destroyed fifteen antiques around the house, twenty plates two gardening tools and the entire chimney of the house. Now she didn't have any ability to wreak such havoc, she just existed. When she was two she was taught how to fly and as she flew beside her father he was struck by lightning a total of eighteen times before coming to the conclusion his daughter was cursed. Well her father brought it up with the king and the king immediately blamed it on Roy. And Roy, being the narcissistic and power hungry alakazam he was completely took credit for her curse. So from then on she was raised in complete solitude, every day of her life forced to work the dead field harder than she did the last, it was all she could do without breaking anything or destroying anything.

So one day, as Mallory tilled the barren soil for the tenth time today she heard a boom in the distance. It wasn't the boom of thunder she was used to, it was as if there was a pokemon speeding their way in this direction as fast as they could. "Maybe it will be a knight..." She day dreamed into the dark and angry clouds, "A knight who can take this curse from me, and we will live happily far away from this land where there is no war. We will fly together and everything will be perfect." She sighed and wished more than anything that it was true. But because she said it, she also knew her curse would reverse it. She sighed again and shifted around the dirt. The boom sounded again, louder this time. She turned her head up to look at it, and she saw it! A glowing beam out in the distance, and it was getting bigger, and fast! She wanted to know what it was, and for a few magical seconds believed it was that knight she had just hoped for. But then she felt it... She felt her curse welling up inside of her, and she felt her bad luck seep into the light. As it was getting closer to being over head, she called as loudly as she could. "LOOK OUT!" and

CRACK!

A flash of lightning struck the light dead in its tracks. Her eyes grew wider as she saw something else... There was a Pokemon in that light. It fell from high in the sky and plummeted down into the freshly tilled soil. Mallory gasped and rushed over. She quietly hopped over so as not to alert anyone around that she was talking to someone and poked the yellow and red lump with her feathers. It twitched and slowly raised itself up and looked at her with huge blue eyes. It didn't speak, and Mallory was too afraid to speak. She had never seen a pokemon like this before, and they were quite attractive.

"H-how did I get hit..?" It finally said. Mallory looked guilty, and as far as she was concerned she had every right to be.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I-I-I I can't control it, I just..." She felt like she was about to cry. She turned her head away and looked down. Her whole life she had been kept away on this dead farm because they were afraid she would hurt people, and here she was hurting a person here on the farm. The pokemon tilted their head.

"Don't worry about it... There is nothing you could have done to me." They said as they reached out and pulled her chin to face them gently. Mallory was speechless, her eyes lit up. She knew this pokemon was lying, but she couldn't help but feel this WAS that pokemon she was looking for. "What is your name?" The pokemon asked. Mallory probably said her name, but all her senses were focused on the physical and genuine touch of another pokemon. The pokemon smiled, "I'm Vic, nice to meet you Mallory." they said, moving their hand from her chin and extending it for a handshake. She timidly shook their hand and reeled her hand back in almost immediately. The two of them sat in silence and Mallory was confused as to why. Vic just kind of stood there and admired her, well, admire was a subjective word to her. Any look given to her other than fear or hatred was considered admiration to her. She waited for them to leave, but they never did. Vic just sat in the dirt and almost waited for her to say something, but why.

"How are you?" She finally said, she didn't know what pokemon talked about for obvious reasons.

Vic smiled, " a bit shocked..." They said as if they were going to continue, but left the joke to hand. Mallory cawed a laugh, quite a loud one too, but Vic didn't seem to mind. Suddenly the house doors burst open and Vic pivoted on his feet and stood ready. A honchkrow and mandibuzz flew talons first at Vic and tackled him to the ground.  
"Nice work Mallory." The mandibuzz cackled to his daughter. "Now get inside, we don't need your bad luck to squander this opportunity." He glared at her. Mallory lowered her head and began to walk back inside, she could still feel her curse affecting all three of them, she just hoped Vic ended up okay. She slammed the door behind her and looked out the window. Vic didn't seem to be struggling, her parents started clawing and blasting Vic with a few moves. Of course they missed most of their moves, but Vic still seemed to be smiling. She shook her head and hopped away from the window. All the way back to her room and and flopped down onto her bed. She sat and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. She shot up and and started quickly running back and forth on the ground, every lap she did across the ground the happier she got. She froze and stared out the window again. Vic was there being scratched and blasted and pecked and maimed. Vic truly was her knight, she knew they could take her curse away. She rushed out the door as fast a she could, not a single step was clumsy or an accident. She took one more step before taking off and grabbing Vic by their red ears and flapping as hard as she could away. Her parents looked at each other before flying after. "MALLORY!" Her father called, "YOU BRING THAT SCUM BACK HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL..." He was about to finish but lightning struck him before he could. Her mother growled and started picking up speed.

"Mallory dear what has gotten into you?" She called in a not so calming voice. She flapped her wings in her daughter's direction with an ominous wind. Mallory dodged even though she didn't have to. Her mother started gaining on her more and more and was within grabbing distance of Vic when another bolt of lightning struck her and she backed off. Mallory was getting tired, Vic was getting heavy and they continuously slipped from her grasp. On top of that, she didn't know where she was going, and the almost constant barrage of attacks coming from her mother certainly didn't help either. Mallory only had one option, and she hopped Vic was as lucky as she was unlucky. She turned around, channeled her curse for a few seconds, then released it in a directed pulse to her mother. Her mother didn't expect it to hit, but Mallory did. And that is why it took her mother off guard so much that she fell down through the clouds after taking such a weak hit by dark pulse. Mallory sighed and tightened her grip of Vic. She found a mountain cliff to hide in and dropped Vic. She looked at Vic and couldn't help but smile. Even after all of that, Vic still looked as though they were mesmerized by her. And if she could see herself now, she probably would have been too.


	14. Chapter 14:Helix

"The Rock kingdom was once a proud and strong land." Said an omastar dramatically on a marble stage. "So strong,in fact, that the steel kingdom immediately went to the old king first as allies." As the words were recited, a kabutops strutted on stage painted white and black with horns stuck on to represent Frisk. "No better alliance could be had, the strength and ferocity of the steel kingdom combined with the durability and endurance of the rock kingdom (not to mention rock's immunity to the electric kingdom's abilities) there was no stopping that duo." The omastar continued , with one tentacle it placed an old stone crown on its shell and presented himself regally in front of the kabutops. "However," he continued, "the old king believed in the power of Arceus, and simply could not find it in his heart to betray his creator. So in that room the two kings DUELED!" The omastar exclaimed as the kabutops readied his blades.

"So you will not listen to reason then? Fine, whoever wins this duel shall become ruler of the other's land!" The kabutops recited in a voice similar enough to Frisks' own voice it may have fooled his own mother. The omastar struck a fighting stance and recited his lines.

"Then let us here and now fight, and just to gamble with lives of this land's future even further, the loser's people must live beneath the ground while the winner's may do what they wish with the land above!" He said and they both readied their abilities.

"SEASE!" A voice from in front of the stage boomed. A tyranitar stood from his seat and thrust his arms out in exasperation. "HELIX! WHAT IN ARCEUS' GOOD NAME WAS THAT PERFORMANCE!?" She bellowed. Helix, the omastar, lowered his tentacles and narrowed his eyes.

"Am I to apologize for making this performance my own? If you want the old king of the rock kingdom not to sound like what he truly is, an incompetent clot head, then perhaps you aren't telling the true story of our land." Helix snapped. Dome, the kabutops, bowed to his director.

"I apologize ma'am. It would seem this production for small _**hatchlings**_ ," He emphasized the last words to Helix, " has gotten my brother rather worked up, shall we run the scene again?"

"NO BROTHER!" Helix screeched then cleared his throat. "I will appologize, but only for sounding nasty towards you. The children of this generation ought to be shown that the situation we are in now did not come from an honorable place, it came from selfishness. And since then the underground has become cursed with leaders who are just as selfish and cowardly as the first king. This generation MUST know not to make the same exact mistakes as before." Helix said as nobly and strongly as he could. The director did not looked touched in the slightest.

"Then if that is how you feel, I will find other actors who **won't** try to push their political agenda onto the performance. LEAVE!" She scoffed. Dome sighed and bowed again, Helix just turned and began to slither off. The two of them left the theater cave and looked around the bustling and only city in The Underlands.

"Helix. Surely that is not how you feel about the man who has made you what you are today." He stated. Helix began to slither down the street, Dome followed and continued. "You and I were mere jesters in the king's court, now look at us. Actors, true actors who perform for all the underlands to see." He explained. A group of hatchlings walked past them and stopped.

"Guys look, it's Helix!" A cranidos beamed. "Helix, aren't you gonna do a play for us in a couple days?" He asked excitedly. Helix smiled to the hatchling.

"Oh goodness no, and I would hope you never wish to see any play directed by such an idiotic director. She threw us from her stage as if we were just low class actors." He explained. Dome shook his head, the other hatchlings looked just as disgusted as Helix sounded.

"How could they fire you? You're the most famous and best actor in all of the underland!" A bonsly pipped. Helix nudged Dome.

"See... What did I tell you, this generation deserves more than the trash being shown to them by that awful director." He whispered quite loudly to his brother. Dome rolled his eyes and pointed his blades in the direction of the school cave and spoke.

"Thank you children very much for your kindness, but you should all be heading to your classes should you not?" He smiled. The hatchlings groaned but went on their way nonetheless. Helix beamed at Dome.

"Our fans believe in us, why do you insist that we work for people who don't let us shine?!"

"The fans believe in you... You are the one they remember." Dome sighed. He lead the way back to their cave reminiscing and talking about their lives regardless of the fact they had known each other for practically of it. They made their way into the dimly lit cave and both sat to eat whatever fungus was growing around them. Helix wrapped a tentacle around a mushroom and plopped it into his mouth.

"You know brother, I have been thinking... The people love us so much... Perhaps WE should be rulers of the underlands." He said through chews. Dome looked up from his careful and precise dissection of his mushrooms.

"I don't believe either of us know how to properly rule anything... Though I do have some ideas." He shrugged. Helix looked expectantly at Dome, finally he said.

"Go on..."

"Well for starters, I would want more than one person to rule everything, I believe the word for it is... Democracy. Yes. Democracy sounds quite nice" He decided as he poked a mushroom and brought it to his mouth. "Though I will again point out." He began, "Neither of us know the first thing about being a ruler."

"Nonsense." Said Helix. "I too have put some thought into the matter and it came to me, being a ruler is just like being an actor. You say you do everything for the people and treat them all like your highest priority, when anything good happens, accept all the praise for it. It is just a shame our current king is such a tremendously boring one man show to watch." The omastar said, grabbing another handful of mushrooms with intent of stuffing them in his circular mouth all at once. Dome gave a thoughtful hum as he downed a neat row of chopped mushrooms in a matter of seconds. "Democracy is fine... If you like being in an ensemble play, but where is the fun in that... I think if I were ruler, I would want something more free for anyone..." Helix continued after swallowing his massive tentacle full of mushrooms. "Like ANARCHY!" His eyes lit up at the idea. Dome looked at his brother as if he were some sort of stain on his costume. He shrugged the idea off and stood from the table.

"Good night brother." He said as he went to his bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Zach

"The archipelago is such a boring place." Said Zach kicking a rock

"Very boring," Zach agreed looking at his other head. The doduo sauntered along the rocky shores of on of the many many islands of the Flying Archipelago in a humdrum conversation with himself. "Why can't we ever have new people here..."

"We've talked to everyone"

"Talked with everyone"

"Talked with everyone..."

"You ever notice we do a lot of talking Zach?"

"Well it's not like there is anything else we can do on this dumb island." Responded Zach disappointedly. They both turned to the sky and saw the usual cacophony of other flying pokemon enjoying their freedom and life in the sky. A skarmory flew with a large bundle of weapons strapped to him, a pelipper wore a strange blue hat and had a brown bag around his wing, and two pidgeots carried a box that was no doubt going to make a stop here on the outcast island.

"We should go get that package."

"I agree, but the others will be there too" Noted Zach as he began to take long strides in the direction.

"Yea.. Hey what if they brought a new person to the island!?"

"I hope so, I really want a friend."

"You have me"

"Yea I guess that's true, and it's nice to have someone to talk to"

"But we do need a friend that isn't us though"

"Yea."

"Hey look, there is where the new person is coming. You can tell cause all the people around it." Zach said as he noticed all the people around an area. The pidgeots barked out orders to the pokemon ordering them to get out of the way.

"OUTTA THE WAY, CRIPPLE!" One of the pidgeots screeched at a delibird with a malformed leg.

"Hey, that's mean." Protested Zach.

"Of course it's mean." Grouched a mandibuzz that was missing an eye. "It's not their damn job to be nice to scum like us."

"I'm not scum." retorted Zach.

"You ESPECIALLY are scum, freak." The mandibuzz growled ruffling its feathers.

"I SAID BACK AWAY!" The other pidgeot yelled smacking his wing at a very young and confused swablu, flinging it a good yard or two away.

"We should go help them up." Zach said.

"Maybe later, I wanna watch this."

"Fine..." He sighed. The pidgeot guards dropped the box roughly and kicked off any straggling prisoners of the island who tried to escape. As the guards flew off the birds on the island tore into the box and squawked disapprovingly.

"THIS ISN'T FOOD!" A stunted gliscor roared.

"It is if you try hard enough" one of the guards cackled back. Zach was in the back of the pile of flying type pokemon and couldn't see what was in the box. From the reaction of everyone who _could_ see what was in the box, it wasn't good. A Farfetch'd could be heard from the center and everyone grew louder and more frenzied.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her voice tore through the cacophony. A smallish Farfetch'd with freshly clipped wings jumped off the head of the gliscor and wrenched her stick from the jaws of ravenous chatot. "Don't touch that!" She screamed as she smacked a staravia away with the stick. Zach lept into the pile suddenly.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Saving her!" He responded matter of factly. Both heads clamped carefully on the Farfetch'd's back and dashed off as fast as he could. The Farfetch'd girl was furious and swung helplessly at the doduo.

"Put me down! I am not getting eaten. I am not dying on this stupid rock full of cripples and freaks!" She squawked.

"M'm mnot gunna eat mou." Zach tried to say through a full mouth. He tried to scramble behind a large rock, but the girl threw her weight the opposite direction and they all stumbled and rolled across the rocky ground, painfully sprawled out at the bottom of a small ravine in the cliff. The farfetch'd launched to her feet and squawked loudly as she tried to scramble up the sides of the ravine. Zach quickly grabbed her beak to quiet her down and pinned her down with his other foot.

"Calm down please they are gonna find you!" He whispered harshly

"They are coming." He said looking back

"Oh Distortion"

"Oh Distortion" agreed Zach as the now muffled Farfetch'd swung the stick viciously. Zach's leg broke and he crumpled on top of her and cried. A skarmory looked down into the ravine with his one good eye and saw only a brown crumpled mass among the dead shrubs and dirt. He moved along, as did the rest of the mob. Zach whimpered and cursed as he rolled off of her. " I was just trying to save you." He said through tears.

"The Distortion World you are." She spat as she got up and tried again to climb up the sides of the ravine. She fell down before even getting a foot up.

"I have a hideout you can use..." Zach proposed meekly.

"No don't give her our house she will kill us in our sleep."

"Not if we teach her how to survive here. We can be useful to her."

"Are you talking to your other head?" She asked with a twinge of amusement.

"Which head are you talking to." Zach asked. The other head turned, "she was talking to me. Yes, I am."

"Nah she was talking to me. Yes, I am." He joked. He laughed at his own joke and winced from the pain. The Farfetch'd thought for a moment and laughed with a shrug. She helped him up and gave him the sick for a crutch.

"That's all it took for you to trust me?"

"I don't trust you. Not all the way, but enough to know you don't mean me any harm.

"Not a very nice thing to say..." Zach said glumly.

"Welcome to the real world." She grimaced. "Got a name, kid?"

"Zach." He winced as they slowly found foot holes to get up.

"Allison." She grunted as she heaved him out the top. Zach helped her up and the two of them scanned the gloomy gray world in front of them. Allison couldn't help but sigh in frustration. "C'mon... Show me this hideout."


End file.
